Euphoria
by The Moon on a String
Summary: In a world of fear and darkness and cold, Jack Frost was dying on the inside. Only he couldn't. Not now. Not while he was feeling so much ecstasy. (Set in an alternate ending to the movie)


**Author's Notes:** So this is set in an alternate ending where Jack accepted Pitch's offer. I don't know what was going through my heart. Anyway, I hope you like it...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nothing at all.

**Summary:** In a world of fear and darkness and cold, Jack Frost was dying on the inside. Only he couldn't. Not now. Not while he was feeling so much ecstasy. (Set in an alternate ending to the movie)

* * *

**Euphoria**

The world belonged to them. A world of fear and darkness and cold. Good dreams were things of the past. They were in a new Dark Age. It was _glorious_. No being on Earth could stop them nor would they even attempt. All faith had been lost long ago.

Jack Frost had never really wanted power. He never needed it. But he was _starving_ for attention; desperate for just a little love. Accepting the Bogeyman's offer in Antarctica was simple enough. He was so blinded by anger so he didn't remember much. It didn't matter. All he needed to do was accept the offer. Pitch took care of the rest.

The Guardians were long gone.

They lost. Faded away into nothingness and took all the dreams, wonder, memories and hope with them. The children forgot about them and they became nothing but whispers of the past. Vague, distant visions of mythical beings that existed in a happy, bright world. Visions and nothing more. Nothing more.

The children, and the adults, believed in something else. Something terrifying. The King of Nightmares. The funny thing was that the world didn't change too much. Fear was a constant part of people's lives and humans were already cruel and selfish. They were tumbling towards their downfall before Pitch became well-known. They were also very aware of the supernatural now. They knew what was out there. Some were fascinated. Some believed it should all be destroyed. Others were too scared to do anything and just went about their lives and normally as they could.

Jack was feared too. By humans and spirits alike. But only but these spirits because they all knew the Bogeyman would do awful, awful things to whoever harmed Jack. _His _Jack. Jack Frost did enjoy scaring humans though. Seeing the fear in their eyes; seeing that the fear reflected him. They saw him. Fear gained believers so much easier than spreading joy or making people happier. Fear made people irrational; it made people jump to strange conclusions. It wasn't a tactic Jack entirely wanted to use but... the lust for belief and power was far stronger than the want to keep his morals and goodness. And it wasn't as if death by his hands was foreign to him. Humans died from the cold all the time. Now, he was aware he was doing it. He was going out of his way to end their lives. Because he knew it kept Pitch satisfied and he knew it made people fear him. And fear meant belief. Fear meant power. And if they wouldn't love him they would fear him.

_"It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot have both." Pitch had once told him._

_"I suppose." Jack had replied with a grimace that tuned to a smile when Pitch kissed his forehead to ease his troubled mind._

He loved the affection. The soft embraces and the warm kisses. He loved the sweet compliments and the constant reminders that he was not alone.

It frightened him at times. When he thought about it. When he realised the man he loved so dearly and desperately was a monster and may not have even loved him back. It _sickened _him when he learned of the horrific things Pitch had done to people. Destroying them with their worst fears. But he could never speak these thoughts. He just smiled and went along with whatever the older spirit wanted. It kept him safe.

And maybe even loved. Jack wasn't sure. Could the Nightmare King love? He hoped so. He didn't want Pitch to grow tired of him. No, he didn't want to begin to think about what would happen then. That frightened him most of all. Being alone in the dark, cruel world.

Occasionally, he be flying through Burgess and he'd come across Jamie Bennett. The boy would sometimes be sitting on the porch reading or pushing Sophie on the swing. Neither of them looked as if they were having fun. He watched them grow. Jack had heard they were taking a lot of counselling and that Jamie had plans on joining the Supernatural Response Team. Jack knew they were the people who did everything in their power to research the supernatural and stop it from interfering with human activity. It was futile.

Jack would see these two kids and would regret everything that happened. Why was he so stupid as to accept Pitch's offer? Why did he give up so easily? These kids had been so full of hope and wonder. What if he had gotten them to believe in him? He knew these two had heard of the terrifying and spooky Jack Frost but what if Jamie believed in him as a _child_? What if that was enough to save the Guardians?

He would never tell Pitch that he missed the Guardians. He ached for them. He may not have known them for long but it didn't matter. He missed North's hearty laugh, Bunny's snarky comments, Sandy's adorable sand images and Tooth's beautiful smile. He would never forget the terror in their eyes as he and Pitch closed in on them. He would never forget the tears that fell down Tooth's paling cheeks or the disappointed look on North's face. It had been at least a decade since that fateful Easter and Jack knew it was the biggest mistake of his life. He regretted all his decisions. He hated himself for it. He hated what Pitch had done. He hated Pitch!

Well, he wished he did.

The truth was that he could never hate Pitch; he loved him far too much to ever feel anything close to hate. Because he was all Jack had left.

He tried not to think these depressing thoughts. They dragged his mood down and made him feel terrible for days on end.

It was on one of these nights, when he felt sick to the core ably what he'd done, when he was wandering through Burgess. Pitch had encouraged him to view his memories, though Jack was very hesitant about it, and he learned that this small town was his home. No wonder he felt so drawn to it. He also learned he had a darling little sister who he gave his life for. At least he was a redeemable human being in his past life. Now, he was just an undead spirit with winter powers who went around scaring kids. He landed on the roof of the Bennett household. Eighteen year old Jamie was talking to his mother and sister.

"...I remember how much you used to love the supernatural Jamie..." His mother sighed.

"I was wrong about it. It puts humans in danger." Jamie said defiantly.

"_I _think it's intriguing." Sophie spoke up quietly.

"Yeah? Well, will it be so intriguing when the Bogeyman is killing you with your greatest fears?" The young man snapped before softening his tone. "Or Jack Frost... You told me he didn't exist, mom."

"Oh, honey... I guess I was wrong."

Jamie sighed bitterly and left the room. His mother followed soon after. Sophie trudged over to the window and leaned her forehead against the glass. Even though was a young teenager, she still wore the crumpled fairy wings on her back. She held her arms around her middle tightly. "Maybe Peter Pan will come take me to Neverland or Prince Charming will come and rescue me." She murmured. "I could use a fairytale right now; I don't like the real world anymore. It _scares_ me."

Jack quickly left. He didn't want to hear anymore. He wasn't Peter Pan and wasn't Prince Charming. He couldn't make children smile anymore.

Like he used to...

Maybe it didn't matter if they didn't see him. As long as he made people smile, maybe that was all he really _needed_.

He sat on a building top and gazed at the sky. The moon was full, so big and round. Of course it was. But the damn thing never said a word to him. It spoke to Pitch! Why could it speak to him? Perhaps it was for the best. He didn't need to hear how he messed everything up.

_I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to take it all back. Please... just let me take it all back..._

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Jack turned to the voice and saw the Bogeyman gracefully sit down next to him. "Where have you been?"

Pitch was calm and smiled gently. He was usually always like this around Jack. Sometimes it was genuine and sometimes it was just a façade.

"Oh, hey." Jack returned the smile; it was forced but very well practised to the older man couldn't really tell it was fake. "I've just been around."

"You were gone for a while. Almost two days. Is everything alright?"

_No. It's not. It hasn't been alright for ten years. You ruined everything. You took everything I was being to love away. You destroyed me. Look at me! I've done horrible things to people. I enjoy watching humans die! I'm so sick! And evil. Look at what you've done to me! "_Oh, yeah, don't worry, I'm fine."_ And yet, I love you more than my own life._

"I'm glad." Pitch pulled his lover into his lap and held him close. "I don't want you to be unhappy."

Jack suspected Pitch didn't really care if he was unhappy, so long as he stayed loyal. "I'm not unhappy."

Pitch kissed Jack's cold lips softly. So, so softly. It surprised Jack. It surprised him at how gentle the Bogeyman could be. How human he could be. "My precious little snowflake." He crooned lowly. "I _love_ you so very much."

They were just words. Words that swam through Jack's head. Words that confused him and hurt him and completed him. Where would he be without these words? Somewhere better than where he was with them.

"I love you too." He said quietly, snuggling up to Pitch.

The Nightmare King brushed a slow hand up and down Jack's back. "We own the world. A world of Pitch Black and," he caressed Jack's face, "Jack Frost. Cold and dark. Nothing goes together better."

Jack wrapped his arms around Pitch's waist. "Yeah, nothing does." He said bitterly.

It was tragic. How perfectly matched they were for one another. It would have been romantic if the situation were different. But because the situation wasn't different, because this was their reality, Jack didn't find it very romantic.

_I should have never accepted your offer in Antarctica. You're a monster. All you do is take, take, take and give back fear in return. I hope you don't love me. I wish I didn't love you. You ruined me._

Pitch took his free hand and stroked Jack's cheek with his thumb. "You're so beautiful, my darling, my muse, my inspiration."

_Please, don't ever leave me. I love you so much. I hope you love me back. You saved me._ "I know." Jack replied with a cocky grin. He still hadn't lost his attitude.

"Vain, little child." Pitch chuckled.

"I get it from you." The teen said, fluttering his lashes.

Pitch rolled his eyes and kissed Jack once more, deeper this time. Jack kissed back fiercely, squeezing his eyes shut to fight back the tears threatening to form.

"Shall we go back home?" Pitch purred in his ear once he broke the kiss.

"Yes. Oh, yes. Right now." Jack begged huskily. "I _need_ it."

It was true. He needed the touch. He loved being touched. No matter how he was being touched. He suspected Pitch felt the same way as they were almost always touch when they were near one another. Jack was grateful for this.

Pitch swiftly ghosted them to the bedroom of the dark and sinister lair. Jack landed on his back on the bed with Pitch on top of him and all his previous thoughts were forgotten. They didn't matter at that moment. Not while hands ran up and down his body; tugging of his sweater and inching down his pants. Not while lips kissed the skin on his neck and chest. Not when teeth ripped at the pale flesh and broke the skin. It was soft and violently at the same time and it sent burning fire through Jack's veins.

He would take it all back if he could. Not all the touching he could wish for was enough to rid his conscience of guilt and hate. He'd do anything to see the Guardians loving, smiling faces again. He'd even leave Pitch.

Maybe.

He didn't want to leave the Nightmare King alone again. Not when he knew what true loneliness felt like. He couldn't do that to _anyone_. Not even the man who ruined him. Because it was the man he loved.

This glorious Dark Age would last a long, long time and the Bogeyman would reign supreme. And Jack would stay by his side. Cold and dark. Jack knew nothing went better together but he wished something did. Anything. Anything that would save him. Save them. But he knew nothing was going to save them. Not even the moon. And maybe he didn't want to be saved. Not right now at least. He couldn't think while Pitch touched and kissed him. Not while he was feeling pure ecstasy.

So he just closed his eyes and gave into absolute pleasure. He wouldn't focus on anything else. Pitch was all that mattered to him at this moment. He didn't care about the children or any humans for that matter. He nearly forgot about the Guardians entirely.

Each night, Jack would give himself over. Nothing else mattered but the Bogeyman. He was dying on the inside but during these moments, he felt complete _bliss_.

In a world of fear and darkness and cold, Jack Frost had found his euphoria.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed that. Feel free to review.


End file.
